


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Banter, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Mistletoe, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: It's nearing Christmas and Dean and Cas can find absolutely no good Christmas movies on TV. Of course, there's Christmas music, and Dean has a great time singing along badly to songs just to make Cas laugh, but even that gets old. So, what else, exactly, is there to do? There's no mistletoe in front of them, but that doesn't necessarily matter...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in some weird, crazy mood to write stuff ever since I finished writing 'Playing House' and today I got sad thinking of The Fic That Must Not Be Named and I wanted some Christmas time fluff to cheer me up. I couldn't really think of what to write, but I eventually came up with this!! And I have to apologize in advance since I haven't written blow jobs in awhile so this may... suck (haha so funny). I mean, I tried to keep it kind of true to them since they're teenagers and I'm sure they don't give flawless blowjobs, but, I don't know, I just wasn't too proud of how it came out but maybe you guys will think differently!! Also, I tagged it as underage but in this fic I view them as both eighteen year olds so no need to worry, they aren't like thirteen or anything!!

They’re in Dean’s basement, Dean splayed out over the worn and frayed couch that sits in front of an old TV. Cas, on the other hand, is slumped at the opposite end of the couch with Dean’s feet resting in his lap. It looks a little weird but it’s actually pretty comfortable and pretty normal for them. On school days or weekends when Cas is free Dean’ll invite him over so they can lie around on the couch, making out, sneaking a few beers from the fridge, watching movies, playing video games. Today, however, Dean is clicking from one channel to another with a disgruntled face on. Finally, he lets out a dramatic sigh and throws his hands up in the air. The motion catches Cas’ eye and he glances over at Dean.

“No good Christmas movies,” he groans. “Not even ‘Home Alone’!” he says, obviously indignant. His head snaps up to look at Cas and Cas quirks a little grin. “Why isn’t ‘Home Alone’ on, Cas, huh? Where is it? Who’s running these channels?” Dean inquires, picking up a foot to nudge Cas’ side. Cas chuckles a little and pushes Dean’s foot away.

“Maybe try the upstairs TV?” Cas offers. Dean shakes his head.

“No dice, man. Sammy called dibs on that TV,” he explains. Cas raises an eyebrow.

“And you’re not gonna fight him for it? As always?” Cas inquires. Dean shakes his head with a little smile, bringing a hand up to shake his finger at Cas.

“No, it’s all in the Christmas spirit, Cas,” Dean explains. “You know what I’m talking about right? Joy to the world? Be kind to others? No bah humbugging this Christmas, Cas,” Dean continues on, once again picking his foot up and poking Cas in the side.

“Can you stop assaulting me with your feet, maybe?” Cas questions. Dean only nudges Cas at a quicker pace.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Dean dead pans.

“This is not in the Christmas spirit,” Cas states, trying to push Dean away. “You know I’m ticklish, Dean,” Cas goes on, cracking a smile.

“Well, I had no idea,” Dean says, poking Cas in the side so that Cas yelps, trying not to laugh.

“I’m going to sit on your legs if you don’t stop,” Cas says, deadly serious, but still smiling slightly. Dean narrows his eyes, slowly withdrawing his feet from Cas. “That’s what I thought,” Cas huffs. Dean narrows his eyes.

“Oh, this isn’t over,” Dean tells Cas. “You’ve informed me that you’re ticklish and I’m not against using your weaknesses against you,” Dean goes on. Cas smirks.

“You already knew I was ticklish,” Cas says.

“Well, I’ve been dating you for three years so I mean, I at least know some things. Like other weaknesses of yours,” Dean points out. “Me being one of them, of course,” Dean says, grinning wildly. Cas rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

“So, no Christmas movies, what now?”

“Overwatch?” Dean questions with a shrug. Cas makes a dissatisfied face.

“Yeah but it’s almost Christmas, we’re almost on break. And you wanted to do something involving Christmas anyways being the festive spirit you are,” Cas teases and Dean rolls his eyes.

“We’ll put some Frank Sinatra on the record player then,” Dean jokes, earning a look from Cas.

“Well, you could put on some music. You’re the one talking about Christmas spirit,” Cas informs Dean who sighs, grabbing his phone off the table in front of the couch.

“Song requests for the mistro?” Dean teases, pulling up Youtube. Cas hums for a moment, about to open his mouth when Dean grins, shaking his head. “No, wait,” he says, clicking on one song, scoffing when an ad pops up. “This one’s good,” he tells Cas, setting his phone back on the table having turned it up to full volume. Dean has this look in his eye, this excited sort of look that Cas knows, and Cas raises an eyebrow. There’s a seconds pause before Cas hears the first notes of the song. His eyebrow raises even higher and he’s about to say something but then Dean starts mouthing along with the lyrics and Cas can’t help but smile.

“ _I don’t want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need. I don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_.”

“Mariah Carey, really?” Cas inquires, but Dean totally ignores him, pulling his legs up and tucking them underneath him, slowly moving forwards, crawling across the couch dead set on Cas who’s trying not to laugh.

“ _I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true, baby, all I want for Christmas…_ ”

Dean’s eyeing Cas intently, smiling himself, almost nose to nose with Cas.

“ _Is you_ ,” Dean finishes, poking Cas right in the chest and gaining a giggle from him. Dean grins even wider and collapses forwards on top of Cas who laughs a little more as Dean goes on to sing, even though his singing voice isn’t all too good.

“You’re incredibly cheesy for someone who claims to be the opposite,” Cas laughs. 

“Okay, but I mean, that was a really classy, nice serenade filled with absolute love,” Dean tells Cas. “And it’s true too. I could get no presents this year, but as long as I had you by my side, I would be perfectly satisfied,” Dean tells Cas, sitting back on his heels in between Cas’ spread legs. Cas smiles a little harder, butterflies erupting in his stomach. Like Dean said, they’ve been dating for three years, but Cas always gets those butterflies he got the first time he saw Dean at their high school.

“You’re such a charmer, you know that?” Cas mumbles, nudging Dean with his leg. Dean puts two fingers behind his ear as if he didn’t hear.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” he questions. Cas grins and wraps his arms around Dean’s waist, pulling him forwards so that their chests are flush together and their noses are nearly touching.

“You heard me perfectly well,” Cas states. Dean shakes his head.

“Hard of hearing in that ear,” Dean tells Cas, a total lie that both of them know.

“Well, I don’t know if I feel like repeating myself,” Cas sniffs, looking away and tilting his chin up. Dean smiles and leans forwards, nosing at the space behind Cas’ ear.

“Well, that is not at _all_ in the Christmas spirit, Cas,” Dean mutters. “Haven’t you heard that Christmas saying? Be nice to your boyfriend or else all you get is coal?”

Cas snorts.

“There is absolutely no such saying,” Cas states, feeling Dean’s warm breath ghost his skin as Dean’s lips brush over the pulse points of his neck.

“Well, I beg to differ,” Dean replies. “And I mean, if you’re not nice to me, how am I supposed to be nice to you?”

“Say something nice to me then and I’ll say something back. Like a gift exchange,” Cas suggests.

“You smell really good,” Dean says, eliciting a little chuckle from Cas. Dean furrows his eyebrows. “Are you using new soap?” he questions.

“Is it weird that you can sense when I change brands of soap now?” Castiel questions, bringing one hand up to cup the back of Dean’s head as Dean peppers soft and chaste kisses over Cas’ neck.

“Nope. I’m just very attuned to you. And I have an extraordinary sense of smell,” Dean tells Cas matter of factly. “Okay. Now something about me.”

“You’ve got really soft hair,” Cas hums, running his fingers through the longer strands of hair on the top of Dean’s head. Dean smiles and presses a kiss to Cas’ jaw.

“You’ve got soft skin,” Dean murmurs into Cas’ neck.

“And you’ve got soft lips,” Cas replies. Dean glances up and Cas makes a kissy face. “Can I have a kiss?” he questions. Dean grins.

“Anytime,” he sighs, shifting forwards so he can press his lips to Cas, just softly, just chastely. After a moment, Dean pulls away and kisses the corner of Cas’ mouth. Cas sighs happily and nuzzles into Dean. “I should’ve gotten mistletoe this year,” Dean mumbles into the crook of Cas’ neck as Cas runs his fingertips over Dean’s back. Cas smiles a little.

“Remember the first year we were together? And you hung mistletoe up in one of the doors at the school?” Cas begins. “And you waited so patiently underneath it and you blushed so hard when you saw me walking towards you?” 

“Okay, I didn’t blush that hard,” Dean protests.

“Yes, you did,” Cas tells Dean, kissing his temple. “And you were so awkwardly cute and you didn’t really know where to put your hands when we kissed-”

“That’s enough reminiscing,” Dean says, stopping Cas who’s chuckling at this point.

“Now you know exactly where to put them though,” Cas mutters, his voice a little deeper as he noses at Dean. Dean grins into Cas’ skin and nuzzles into him.

“Yeah?”

“Mhm,” Cas hums, running one palm up Dean’s back. “You got a lot better at kissing too,” Cas comments.

“Well, you let me practice a lot,” Dean says, pulling back to look down at Cas. “You tried to kiss me at every opportunity,” Dean muses. Cas raises an eyebrow.

“As I recall, you never ever complained,” Cas says. Dean grins.

“Yeah because you’re fun to kiss,” Dean tells Cas, nipping at his lower lip. Cas immediately leans up a bit to press another kiss to Dean’s lips before parting them to speak.

“Yeah, well, you’re pretty fun to kiss too. Maybe that’s why I wanted to kiss you at every opportunity,” Cas muses, glancing up at Dean, holding eye contact. 

“Never really thought about that,” Dean admits. 

“Plus, you’re pretty cute so that helped,” Cas says, still grinning. Dean grins back.

“Just cute? Not handsome, incredibly sexy, the most enticing person you’ve ever encountered?” Dean teases. 

“Alright, that too,” Cas relents. Dean presses another kiss to Cas’ lips.

“And you call _me_ the charmer. I don’t know about that, Cas, you’re pretty smooth too,” Dean says.

“Oh, you think so?” Cas questions. Dean nods.

“Definitely. Such a flirt too,” Dean adds on. Cas grins up at him, a sparkle in his eye that has Dean’s heart beating a little faster. “So, are we gonna keep talking or is one of us going to initiate this makeout session?” Dean questions. “Or maybe I got my signals mixed and you just want me to lip sync more Mariah Carey songs,” Dean muses, gaining a laugh from Cas.

“No, no, please no,” Cas says, shaking his head. “Okay, okay, kiss me then,” Cas sighs, one hand coming up to cup the back of Dean’s neck.

“Well, if you insist,” Dean sighs, grinning as he leans forwards to kiss Cas again, letting things start off slow, just the brushing of lips at first. Dean feels Cas’ thumb stroke rhythmically over the back of his neck and he sighs into the kiss, relaxing a little as Cas shifts underneath him. He lets one hand come up next to Cas’ head, bracing on the arm of the couch whilst the other one comes up to cup the side of Cas’ face. Cas’ lips part slowly at the touch and Dean’s do the same in kind, the kiss deepening, though doing so with no particular rush, no hurry. Everything is relaxed and slow and casual and quiet. The door to the basement is closed so there’s some room for noise, and though Sam is the only one home, he’s still home, and Dean keeps that in mind.

Cas’ other hand strokes over Dean’s side, and the touch is almost anchoring to Dean, the feeling of the warmth of Cas’ palm sliding over the thin fabric of Dean’s t-shirt. Dean kisses Cas a little harder, letting his thumb smooth over the line of Cas’ jaw. Cas recognizes the touch and sighs happily, shifting a little underneath Dean and curling his hand more tightly around the back of Dean’s neck. Cas can feel a pleasant warmth settle in his stomach as the kiss goes on, comforting and sweet, just the slightest bit demanding.

Dean feels the same warmth, spreading more and more as the two kiss, the kiss starting to grow almost messy. Dean doesn’t know how long they’ve been kissing before he shifts his position a little, leaning a little more heavily on Cas. Cas lets out a soft, quiet moan at the grounding weight of Dean on top of him, and Dean makes some sort of noise of recognition in response.

Roaming hands start to add into the mix, Cas’ hands wandering up Dean’s shirt, Dean’s hands sliding down Cas’ chest. Finally, after some long moments, Dean pulls away, panting.

“You wanna keep this at a makeout session?” Dean inquires, slightly breathless, leaning his forehead against Cas’.

“Well, Sam’s upstairs, right?” Cas breathes back. 

“Well, yeah, but we can get away with something,” Dean reasons, nipping at Cas’ lower lip.

“I don’t think you’re aware of how loud you are when we fuck, Dean,” Cas tells Dean, utterly serious. Dean blushes, rolling his eyes.

“Okay, we won’t fuck then,” Dean sighs. “We can do something else though,” he compromises. “I can suck you off if you want me to,” Dean offers. “But only if you want to, I’m not pushing,” he goes on. “If you just wanna keep this up.” He gives Cas a peck on the lips. “That’s fine with me.”

Cas bites his lip, thinking, as he looks up at Dean. Dean’s cheeks are already pink and his eyes are already wide. He already looks gorgeous, but then again, to Cas, Dean looks gorgeous pretty much all the time. He takes a breath and nods.

“Yeah.”

“You want me to suck you off?” Dean questions, sounding almost hopeful. Cas blushes and nods. Dean grins. “Happily,” he says, kissing Cas one more time before slowly shimmying down Cas’ body.

“Wait,” Cas says, Dean pausing and looking up at him.

“What?”

“What about you?” Cas inquires. Dean shrugs.

“I’ll get myself off while I get you off,” Dean tells Cas who frowns.

“Yeah, but I wanna get you off too,” Cas says.

“You can consider this my Christmas present to you,” Dean says, grinning over at Cas. Cas pauses before his lips twitch up into a smile.

“Yeah, okay,” he sighs. Dean smiles, immediately letting his hands wander down to Cas’ jeans as Cas wriggles around a little, sinking deeper into the couch. “But I get to suck you off later too,” he adds on and Dean grins.

“I have no complaints about that,” Dean hums, scooting downwards on the couch, his fingers undoing the button and zipper of Cas’ jeans. Dean reaches in slowly and pulls out Cas’ cock that’s already pretty much hard for the most part. “You’re already hard?” Dean asks, voice almost incredulous. Cas just smirks and shrugs.

“I told you you’re a good kisser. This is what happens,” Cas explains shakily as Dean wraps his hand around Cas’ cock and strokes him a few times until he’s fully hard. Dean knows they should make this somewhat quick so he wastes no time slipping onto Cas’ cock, taking him as far down his throat as he can. “Fuck,” Cas hisses, his fists clenching and unclenching. Dean slides his mouth slowly up and down Cas’ cock, just getting used to him, nothing too extraordinary. His hands stay on Cas’ hips as he watches Cas’ breathing pick up, his chest rising and falling a little more quickly. Dean takes a sort of satisfaction in that and pulls back so he has just the head of Cas’ cock in his mouth. He suckles fairly gently, letting his tongue flick over the crown, gaining a choked noise from Cas who’s obviously trying to keep as quiet as he can.

Dean swirls his tongue around the head, dips it in the slit to taste the salty precome there. His hands slide upwards, up Cas’ shirt and over smooth, hot skin whilst he slowly slides his mouth lower and lower on Cas’ cock so that the head of it is bumping the back of his throat.

“God, Dean,” Cas chokes out when Dean starts humming softly around his cock. The vibrations are enough to drive Cas crazy, to tease him, and soon enough Cas has one hand gripping Dean’s hair.

Dean pulls off of Cas’ cock so he can kiss up and down the shaft, then lick slowly and deliberately at the underside. Cas’ hand clenches in Dean’s hair and Dean chalks it up as a point for him whilst he slowly brings his hands back towards himself, remembering that he’s not the only one looking for some sort of release.

The angle is awkward, so Dean straightens up and pulls off of Cas’ cock once more so he can sit back and undo his own jeans, pulling out his cock that’s also fully hard at this point. His head falls back for a second as he simply gets into a rhythm, one that he knows and he likes from using it when he’s alone. Cas pokes his head up and watches Dean and his cock twitches in response, precome leaking out at the sight.

“Christ,” he groans, probably a little too loudly but neither of them really care at this point. Dean’s head falls back so that he’s looking at Cas, grinning wildly.

“Oh, you like watching?” Dean inquires, even though he already knows the answer. After being together for so long they’ve tried their fair share of things, and Dean knows that one of those things has been watching each other jack off. Cas had been particularly fond of that one.

“Yeah,” Cas breathes back, his eyes dead set on the way Dean’s fist moves over his cock.

“You want to do that? Watch me while I get you off with my hand? You can’t see me if I’m bent over you like this,” Dean reasons, and Cas bites his lip. Dean’s mouth is sinful, but then again, watching Dean get off is one of his favorite things. Cas finally sighs.

“Just keep doing what you were doing before. We have time for other stuff later,” Cas says and Dean nods, shifting so that he’s a bit more crouched over Cas but still in a somewhat comfortable position. 

Dean immediately slips back onto Cas’ cock, first paying attention to the head, then sliding lower, letting his mouth bob up and down over Cas’ dick, the whole time his own fist working over himself. 

Dean is all for staring intently up at Cas, but he just has to close his eyes at one point, focusing on just the feelings, just the taste, the weight of Cas in his mouth. His own hand is sliding up and down over his cock, his thumb occasionally flicking over the tip, swiping over the beaded precome so he can slick it over the rest of his cock. His hips thrust ever so slightly into the touch, and though he’s focusing a fair amount on himself, he’s still focusing more on Cas. Giving Cas pleasure is one of the main things that gives him pleasure, so to feel Cas’ hand running appreciatively through his hair, to hear Cas’ quickened breath, it’s all enough to make his hand move faster over himself.

Cas just watches Dean, the way his lips look around Cas’ cock. Dean always looks fucking perfect like that and that in itself just makes Cas hard. Cas wishes he could make more noise, wishes he could praise Dean and tell him how good he looks, but he knows they can’t be too loud. If they could, Cas would moan shamelessly though, and Dean probably would too for that matter.

No matter if they can’t make any noise, it almost makes things hotter. That sort of forbidden element that has them sweating a little bit more, skin itching. Cas can feel heat pooling in his stomach already and so can Dean. There’s a sort of boneless tingling running through them both, and Cas knows it’s not gonna be much longer before he’s coming. It’s not like he comes right away whenever they do stuff like this, it’s just that right now, Dean’s mouth is fucking sin and Cas can hear him jerking off and it only makes things ten times hotter.

It’s a little less than a minute later when Cas is squirming underneath Dean, his thighs nearly quivering. He can feel an overwhelming heat just ready to flood through him so he lets out a strangled, ‘Dean’ as if in some sort of warning before he’s coming with a stuttered, choked off groan, his hips bucking up into Dean’s mouth. Dean moans softly, relaxing his throat and swallowing it all, something he couldn’t do when they first started on the blowjob front but hey, he’s practiced enough by now.

He’s still jacking himself off when he pulls off of Cas’ softening cock and immediately Cas straightens up.

“Lie back,” Cas breathes out, scooting forwards.

“What?” Dean questions because he’s so so close to coming and if he only had a little less than a minute.

“Come in my mouth, you won’t get any come on the couch then,” Cas reasons, gently pushing Dean back, batting Dean’s hand away from his cock. Dean lets out a pathetic whimper at the loss of sensation but said loss of sensation is easily replaced by Cas’ mouth that’s hot and wet and has Dean letting out a choked off moan.

“Oh, Jesus Christ,” Dean manages, his hand flying down to grasp harshly at Cas’ hair. Cas lets out a soft moan around Dean’s cock, his hand coming up to jack what can’t fit in his mouth. Cas looks up at Dean with wide blue eyes, almost willing him to come, and it’s less than a minute into it that Dean is actually coming, breathing out Cas’ name over and over whilst Cas swallows around him, licking his cock completely clean before pulling off.

Dean just flops back on the couch, panting heavily as Cas tucks Dean back into his boxers and jeans, then does the same with himself.

“God, I fucking love you,” Dean manages, groaning. Cas grins and drapes himself over Dean.

“Feeling’s mutual,” Cas sighs, tilting Dean’s chin up so that they can share a languid kiss, one where their tongues meet and they can taste each other that way. Cas moans into it and Dean lets out a happy sigh before pulling away. “That was definitely one of my better Christmas presents,” Cas tells Dean, smirking. Dean smirks right back.

“Well, there may be more on the way,” Dean says, waggling his eyebrows. Cas laughs a little and nuzzles into Dean.

“Guess we didn’t need mistletoe this year,” Cas hums. Dean presses a kiss to the top of Cas’ head.

“True, but it would’ve been nice. A little throwback to our earlier years,” Dean suggests. Cas smiles softly.

“I don’t need a throwback just yet. I still have the image of you standing under that mistletoe looking absolutely adorable ingrained in my brain,” Cas tells Dean. 

“And I still have the memory of you kissing me all shyly underneath it,” Dean replies with a sigh. 

“Next year I’ll get the mistletoe,” Cas says, sounding intent. Dean grins.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, tell me what you guys thought!! It didn't feel like one of my stronger fics but I mean, it had Christmas cheer so give me something for that. Feedback, comments, kudos, all of that helps me out so so much!! Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope that all of you are doing well and enjoying the season!!! <3


End file.
